Remember When
by ma531419
Summary: Remember when life was perfect? Remember when everything was going as planned? Remember when he left? Remember when everything changed? Remember when everything got back to normal? TROYELLA!
1. Chapter 1: Maybe It Wouldn't

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 1: Maybe It Wouldn't

I just want to start by saying I know I have a billion stories going, but it's whatever (I really need to stop saying that I say it all the time), I want to do this and I want to do this now, I think I've proved that if you're patient with me I'll keep it up. Everything is FINALLY falling into place with my family and everything so we're all good here. This was an oneshot that I'm making into a story; it'll probably just be a short one though. Later on, maybe after something is wrapped up, which hopefully on of my stories will soon, I'm going to make Blessed Gabriella into a story, I've had a lot of request to do that. I've also been recently asked to make a sequel to A New Life, I don't think so, but maybe, I don't know though we'll see. Anyways enough of my rambling, onto the story.

Sunday March 17, 2008

Gabriella Montez looked out over the bow of the Freedom of the Seas cruise ship. She was on a senior cruise over spring break with some of her friends and their families. Absently she played with the necklace around her neck. The pendant was circle shaped locket that had lines on it making it look like a basketball up close. Everyone always wondered where she'd gotten it from and why she never took it off. All everyone that knew Gabi knew was that she never took it off. One day it had suddenly appeared and now she held onto that little chain and pendant as if her life depended on it. Only her two best friends, Haley and Kyle, knew about the necklace. They knew the significance, where it had come from everything. And that was because Christine was her best friend and Kyle had been his. She made them promise not to tell anyone, it was their little secret. Gabi sighed as her slim fingers glided over each line on the precious medallion, remembering the day she'd been handed the necklace.

Friday July 2, 2003

"El Bell…" a voice sang outside her open balcony doors. Looking up from her book, Gabriella swung her legs over her bed and walked to the doors, pulling her tank top down as she walked.

Looking down she smirked, "Hey Superstar!" she greeted the sandy haired boy standing in her backyard.

"Wanna open the front door?" He asked sheepishly, not really wanting to climb the tree since he had fallen the week before, resulting in a broken branch and a nice sized bruise on his right arm from breaking his fall.

Shaking her head she remembered lecturing him about how he could've broken his arm, not allowing him to play during the rest of the season. And what would the Eagles be like without their Captain? Rolling her eyes, "Wimp." She muttered as she left the balcony doorway and plowed down the steps.

"Whoa Princess, where's the fire?" her father, Greg Montez, asked as she nearly ran him over.

Opening the front door, he nodded his head in approval, "Hey Mr. Montez."

Greg shook his head at the blue-eyed boy standing in the doorway, his daughters 'best-friend', "Hey Troy, how's it going?"

"It's all good!" Troy shook Greg's hand and gave Isabella Montez a hug, as she appeared in the doorway with an apron on and flour on her face. "Good evening Mrs. Montez."

Isabella laughed, "Hi Troy. You staying for dinner?" she asked with a knowing smile, "I'm making your favorite."

Troy's eyes got wide as he made a beeline for the phone. Swiftly dialing his number he got approval from his mother to have dinner at Gabriella's house that evening.

After dinner, Troy and Gabriella were putting the dishes in the dishwasher when Troy turned to her, "Park?" he asked.

Giggling, Gabi ran up to her room and grabbed her shoes, living in the suburbs in Atlanta, Georgia there were parks on every corner. Grabbing Troy's hand she called a

'goodbye' out to her parents as the two 13 year olds sprinted down the street and four blocks over to their favorite park, which sat next to a small man-made lake.

Walking over to the little dock, they sat down, "So I have something for you El Bell."

Gabriella looked over at him, "What's going on Superstar?"

Troy pulled a little cloth bag out of his jean pocket and handed it to Gabriella. Looking curiously between him and the bag, Gabi opened it and smiled at the basketball locket. "It's beautiful Troy."

"Open it." He told her gently. Nodding she opened the tiny locket and found the words 'El Bell and Superstar forever and always' engraved on the two sides.

Gabriella's looked over at Troy, her eyes brimming with tears, "Troy, this is so sweet, but why?"

Troy shrugged, "Cause I felt like it. Cause you're El Bell and I'm going to be your friend forever and"

"Always." Gabi finished. Taking the necklace she gave it to Troy and turned around. Lifting her hair up she indicated that she wanted him to put it on.

Chuckling slightly, Troy hooked the necklace around her neck, allowing his fingers to lightly skim over her bare shoulders. "All done."

Gabi turned to face him, "Thanks Troy." Her fingers lightly touched the locket, "This means a lot to me. It's very special."

"Well you're very special." Troy blushed slightly, unaware that the words were even going to slip out of his mouth.

The two sat in silence, watching the moon and stars dance over the lake for another 15 minutes until they simultaneously stood up to head home.

Sunday March 17, 2008

Gabi sighed; it was a little desolate, which was surprising since she was going on a trip of life time. Turning around she allowed her eyes to skim over the bow, which a throng of passengers watching the Liberty attempt to dock and waiting to head off on the 7 Day Cruise to Puerto Rico, San Juan to be exact. It was a sunny and beautiful day and the massive ship was leaving the Port of Miami.

Her friends talked excitedly, happy that their parents had bought into the idea of a cruise as the last big bang before college. Her eight closest friends didn't seem to notice that mentally she was not with them, but actually in her own world. A world where he was with her. A world where they were going to the same college, where they were going to get married, have kids, grow old, and live happily ever after.

That fantasy did not look like it was coming true anytime soon, then again, who knew what the future held. Maybe magically things would get better? Maybe she'd suddenly run into him? Maybe her insistence of having a non-existent love life would finally pay off? Or maybe it wouldn't.

So what'd you think? I know it's short, but this is a different format that I'm trying out so we'll see how this goes.

Review!

Mollie XOXO


	2. Chapter 2: Who Knew?

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 2: Who Knew?

**March 17, 2008 **

She sighed as she leaned on the railing; she wished that he could be here with her. Haley looked over and nudged Kyle in the ribs, she motioned towards Gabriella. Kyle looked away from the hot redhead that was flirting silently with him and towards Gabi. Gabi was staring aimlessly over the bow of the ship; she seemed to be in her own world. In reality, Gabi was remembering the summer after 8th grade, just before 9th grade began.

**August 13, 2004**

Troy and Gabi were sitting on the dock at their favorite park, neither of them were talking. They were just sitting, peacefully. Troy's hand somehow found its way on top of Gabi's.

Jumping slightly, Gabi looked over at him and smiled. He grinned his big cheeky smile back and interlaced their fingers. She slightly squeezed his hand.

Getting serious, Troy looked over to her, "El Bell?" She looked at him, smiling she encouraged him to continue, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

She looked slightly shocked, although her mind silently asked why, after all he was holding her hand, "Of course Superstar."

Troy smiled and nodded, happy with her response. He brought the back of the hand up to his lips and gave it a small kiss, eliciting a giggle from Gabriella. "Always the charmer Bolton." She joked.

"Just for you Montez." Troy poked her stomach, causing her to squeal, "You knew I was going to do that and you still squealed." He shook his head, "Girls."

"What about 'girls'?" Gabi asked with her head cocked slightly to the side, mock anger running over her features.

Troy rolled his eyes, used to her 'feminist' antics by now. "You know what El Bell, why even pretend with me?" he shook his head, "So weird." He muttered.

"Yeah, well this girl who is 'so weird' happens to be your girlfriend, so I'd watch it." She warned.

"And why should I watch it just because you're my girlfriend?" Troy playfully nudged her, waiting for her response.

Gabi stood up and brushed her shorts off, "Because, as your girlfriend I can beat you up whenever I want." At his look she smirked and shoved him off the dock and into the lake. Spinning around, she ran in the opposite direction, making her way across the park before Troy could even get out of the lake and comprehend what had happened.

**March 17, 2008**

Gabi smiled at the memory, fingering the necklace yet again. Kevin rolled his eyes, "What is up with you and that necklace?" he asked. Gabi didn't seem to hear him though. She continued to look out over the ocean, her eyes mirroring the sorrow that had washed over her body.

"Back off Kevin." Haley advised him, "She doesn't want to talk about it."

"How the hell do you know what she does and doesn't want to talk about?" Taylor asked, slightly annoyed with the moods Gabriella had been having for the last three and half year. "What has caused these mood swings of hers anyways?"

"Yeah they were non-existent until like three and a half years ago." Meghan pointed out.

Kyle rolled his eyes, "It's amazing that you call yourselves her friends when you don't even know what changed her."

"Well just because we don't wait on her hand and foot and make sure she's okay 24/7." Zac piped up.

Haley hit her boyfriend upside the head, "Don't even go there Zachary. You have no idea what happened. None of you do because you weren't there." Haley rolled her eyes. "Friends my ass."

Gabi turned around and looked at them all, "What's going on?"

"Look who decided to join us." Alison glared at her. Gabi rolled her eyes, she had no idea what she'd done, but last year when Alison joined their group, she immediately started an all out war with her and Haley, go figure.

"Fuck off Alison." The group looked at Gabi, even though it was clear that she was not fond of Alison, to say the very least, she would never say anything that crass to her.

Alison's jaw gaped open, "Fashion tip honey," Gabi smirked, "mouth looks better closed." Alison's jaw snapped shut, as if on cue, Gabi slid back in her revere.

**September 23, 2004**

The entire freshman class sat in the Auditorium of Atlanta Prep. "What's going on guys?" Troy asked as he and Gabi went to sit down between Kyle and Haley.

"Why are we here…." Kevin asked.

"Because…." Gabi dragged out the word before finishing, "We have to be." Everyone laughed as Kevin pouted. "Don't pout it's unbecoming." Gabi nudged leaned around Haley and nudged his shoulder, eliciting a smile. She nodded happily.

Mr. Zimmer, the Headmaster of the school walked to the mic that was placed strategically center stage. "I know you want to know why you're here." The room groaned slightly in response. Shaking his head in slight disgust, Mr. Zimmer continued, "We're here to talk about colleges."

Everyone looked at each other as Mr. Riggs, a college counselor took the stage, "I know you all think you're too young to talk college, but we need to get started now…"

That was about all Gabi could really remember of that lecture. She basically slept on Troy's arm the entire time. He claimed he slept on her head, in fact the whole gang tuned out that meeting.

**March 17, 2008**

Now here they were, senior year, second semester senior year to be exact. They were all going to college. It was all set. Everyone knew where they were going.

Gabi grinned as she thought about UCLA. She remembered the way Troy used to get excited about a UCLA game. He, his father Jack, and her daddy Greg would watch games while Lucille, her mother, and her would have 'girls day'. They'd get their nails done, or shop, or go out to eat, or a combination of the three.

Gabi let out another sigh, the ship was taking way too long to launch. The launch party started like an hour ago and they were still docked, the only difference was that Dr. Hardy was effectively drunk and wandering around talking to strangers in his British accent and taking pictures of everything, while Mrs. Hardy had his next drink ready.

He always said that he wanted to play basketball at UCLA, so that's where she was going for college, in hopes of him being there. Even at the young age of 14 she knew he was it. There was something special about him. Maybe it was because she could love him as both a best friend and a boyfriend. Who knew?


	3. Chapter 3: A Single Tear

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 3: A Single Tear

**March 17, 2008 **

Her friends were excitedly chatting about what they were going to do and that they needed to explore the cruise ship, after all it was the largest in the world. There was talk of the different clubs, of the activities that there were to do. Kevin and Jared were going to enter the 'Sexy Legs Competition', Tess wanted to do the Salsa dancing lesson. So much to do and so little time. She sighed again.

"That's about you millionth sigh in the last five minutes girlie, what's up?" Gabi turned to smile at her best friend Haley Mann. Her short light brown hair up pig-tails, with her bangs sweeping across her face, a concerned look bore straight into Gabi's soul through her blue eyes.

Resting her head on Haley's shoulder, Gabi shrugged a little, "Just thinking." She sighed again, Haley could read her like a book, and was probably going to.

"About T-R-O-Y?" Gabi laughed as Haley spelled out his name, afraid someone would put two and two together and end up with four.

"You don't have to spell his name sweetie, with the exception of you, me, and Kyle, they don't remember him." Gabi pointed out.

"Very true, very true." Gabi rolled her eyes as Haley's voice mirrored some sort of weird accent she'd conjured up in that crazy head of hers.

"You are without the slightest smidgen of a doubt, the weirdest most interesting person I know." Gabi giggled as Haley took a bow.

"Thank you, thank you very much." Her voice mirroring Elvis'.

Haley glanced over at Gabi and noticed she'd slipped right back down memory lane. Boy was she taking a nice long run down that road today. Tonight would be interesting. 'What's the drinking age over foreign waters?' Haley asked herself, '18?' She grinned, 'Maybe I could get her a little tipsy and she'd forget about all of this for a while?' She stole one last glace at Gabi who was, yet again looking out over the ocean in thought, before turning back to her boyfriend Zac.

**January 3, 2005**

There was a knock at the door. Gabi idly walked down the steps and opened the front door, all the while still reading her book. She looked up and there stood Troy. "Hey Babe." Gabi greeted him with a smile. He didn't return it. "Superstar?" Gabi asked again.

"Gabriella, we need to talk." Gabi stopped, he never used her full name. The last time he used it was the day they met. Ever since that moment he decided to call her El Bell, even when they were in a fight, he'd never used her full name. It just wasn't his way. Her eyes growing wide with fear she opened the door to allow him refuge from the freezing Atlanta air. Leading the way up to her room, she saw her parents looking somberly at the two from the living room. They knew what was happening. They knew that her world was going to come crashing down at her feet, and that no one would be able to put it back together.

"What is it Troy?" Gabi looked fearfully at her boyfriend and best friend.

Troy looked at her for the first time, 'Big mistake', Gabi thought she saw him cringe at the look spread across her delicate face. "Troy?" she tried again.

Troy cleared his throat, "We need to break up."

Gabi winced at the harsh words she never thought she'd hear from him, well at least not this soon. Taking a calming breath she sat down on her bed and looked at him. Her voice eerily confident she asked, "May I ask why Troy?"

Troy looked out her balcony doors over her head, "Because."

"Not the answer I was looking for Superstar." Gabi frowned when he didn't even crack the slightest of smiles.

"I'm moving." He continued to look past her.

That hurt. That hurt more than anything Gabi could ever imagine. Moving? That was her worst possible nightmare coming to life. She as going to lose not just a boyfriend, but her best friend, "When?"

"Tomorrow morning." His reply was curt.

Gabi ran a hand through her long locks, "Where?"

"Albuquerque, New Mexico."

Why were his answers so short? She still didn't know. "Why?"

"Dad got transferred."

"Can I get more than a sentence out of you at one time?" A frown pasted over her face.

Troy looked at her, "Huh?" Confusion flooded his handsome features.

"You answer in one sentence!" Gabi practically screamed, "You're leaving and I can't even get a little emotion from you."

Troy groaned and sat in the nearby desk chair, "What do you want from me Gabriella? I've got nothing. I leave in the morning." He stood up and walked over to her. Leaning down he placed a small kiss on her lips, "Goodbye El Bell." And he was gone. He walked out of her bedroom and out of her life. She'd never seen him again.

She cried that week. Seven consecutive days in a row. She cried. Then she was out of tears. Every once in a while she'd go into crying fits just thinking about him.

**March 17, 2008**

A single tear slipped down her cheek. It was nothing to the tears she usually shed when thinking of that day. She'd taken the last three first day back to school off for the very reason that she was always an emotional wreck. Haley and Kyle would try to skip too, just to be there. They were the best friends she could ask for. Except for him.

She never blamed him for leaving. After all it wasn't his fault. Both Kyle and Haley had tried to do that, to lessen the pain. But it wasn't his choice, therefore he should not burden the blame.

Gabi turned away from the ocean and looked around the bow. There were many couples, families, and friends all talking and drinking, ready to pull our of port and really get the party started for the next seven days. As her chocolate orbs skimmed the passengers, one in particular caught her eye.

Review!

So this will probably be finished tonight, I knew it was going to be short. I'm thinking like two or three more chapters. If it isn't done tonight then it will be tomorrow! Love you all!

Mollie XOXO


	4. Chapter 4: It's Not?

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 4: It's Not?

**March 17, 2008**

She could only see his profile, she was sure she didn't know anybody that was going to be here, but he looked so familiar. He turned his back to her. She sighed, it was probably her imagination. She'd spent too much time with Haley lately.

Haley leaned over towards Kyle, "Dude?"

Kyle looked over at her, "What's up doc?"

"Why do you think Gabi's this depressed?" Haley looked at her best friend again, "Why do you think she's thinking about him so much?"

"Hale, you're over-thinking this, it's just because we're going to college soon. This is a senior trip, duh." Haley rolled her eyes at his immaturity and opened her mouth to speak. Kyle held up his hand, "Look it's not like it's some sign and she's going to see him again. That ship has unfortunately sailed." Haley nodded and turned away, allowing Kyle to return to his conversation he'd struck up with Addison, the cute redhead he'd been earlier flirting with from a distance.

Haley shook her head, Kyle was always the flirt. Troy used to bug him about it all the time. Saying things about how he'd lead a girl on and then just ignore them. Gosh they were only in seventh, eighth, and ninth grade. They'd been so mature for their ages. Haley tapped her chin thoughtfully as she leaned against her boyfriend.

"What are you thinking about?" Zac asked as he kissed her earlobe lightly.

"Just the past." Haley smiled up at him.

"Anything in particular?"

Haley shook her head 'no', "Nope, just joining Ella down Memory Lane." Zac nodded and continued talking with Peter and Tyler about World War II. Haley shook her head, 'My boyfriend is such a dork.'

The strange boy turned around ever so slightly so Gabi could yet again see his profile. She took in his appearance. He had shaggy light brown hair that dipped just a tad into his eyes, which were covered by large brown sunglasses. He was in a blue t-shirt that looked to have some sort of design on it, but she couldn't tell what. He wore kaki shorts that came below his knees and tan flip-flops. He was muscular, his arms barely fit into the sleeves of the t-shirt and it was tight enough to define his well-toned abs.

Gabi let out a sigh, if anything he was nice to look at. Then she saw it, even if only was from the side, it was his smile. A gasp escaped her mouth as her friend Nikki went to stand next to her, trying to see what had captured her attention and brought her out of her sorrowful memories. Following her gaze, Nikki nodded in approval. "Nice eye Gabs, he's hot." The minute she said that all the girls crowded around them.

"Where?" Haley asked.

"Excuse me?" Zac pretended to look hurt, as questions about who she was looking at were tossed at her every which way, but Gabi chose to ignore them all. An unusual smile spread across her pretty face as she made her way to the opposite end of the bow, confident that it was him.

"What is she doing?" Peter asked as he ruefully watched Gabriella cross the bow, dodging different waiters that were offering her every type of alcohol known to mankind.

"Who knows." Kevin said, "I just hope he's not a freak. I don't feel like playing big brother." He commented dryly, turning his attention to the hot blonde that walked passed their group. The girls all rolled their eyes as the guys stared after her swaying hips.

Haley shoved Kyle lightly in the ribs, "That's not?" Haley shook her head, "I mean it can't be."

Kyle shook his head too, "It isn't."

"You're right, I mean there's no way, right?" Haley agreed, trying to convince herself, but was failing miserably.

Gabriella stood directly behind him, he was talking to a group of people she'd never seen before, but then again it had been three and a half years and she'd not spoken to him or heard anything about how he was doing. Big surprise that she didn't know the people then. Gabi took a deep breath, enjoying the musky scent that was coming off of him, mixed with the salty Miami air. Taking a deep breath she pushed her white sunglasses to the top of her head and spoke confidently, "Hey superstar." Even she was surprised at how sure of herself she sounded, it would've been horrifyingly embarrassing if it wasn't him.

The young man whipped around. He stared down at the tiny brunette in front of him. Taking in her beautiful features, that had gotten more unique in the last few years, and her perfectly curvy body, which was incredibly sexy since she'd grown into it, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He could still remember the last day he'd seen her.

**January 3, 2005**

Troy sat in front of his parents, "Tomorrow?" He looked incredulously at them.

Lucille took her son's hand as Jack went to stand by the fireplace, "Troy, I'm so sorry. This was just sprung on us two days ago."

"And you couldn't find the time to tell me in those 48 hours?" Troy jerked his hand away, his mind wandering to his beautiful girlfriend and best friend, El Bell would be devastated.

"We've been considering the offer and we've decided that with the raise involved we should take it." Jack looked at his son, who looked ready to break into a million pieces. "I'm so sorry Troy."

Troy looked up at his parents, taking a deep breath, "It's okay. It's for the best. I should go talk to Gabriella now."

Lucille and Jack looked at each other, they'd never heard Troy called her 'Gabriella'. This was going to be bad.

Troy knocked on the door and refused to meet Gabriella's gaze or respond to her once she'd opened the door. He noticed Mr. and Mrs. Montez watching them from the living room and knew that they'd known from the moment his dad got the offer. 'Great so the Montez' know but I didn't.'

Deciding that it was time to respond he looked at his girlfriend, "Gabriella, we need to talk." He saw Gabi flinch slightly, with a surprised look.

He could tell that she knew something bad was happening. Once they were safely tucked away in Gabi's room, he chanced a look at her. He cringed at the look of fear, sorrow, and dread that was etched across her pretty face. Coming out of his thoughts, which weren't good, Troy spoke.

Taking a breath and clearing his throat, "We need to break up." Troy was surprised at how easily the words slipped out of his mouth. He never expected to say those words to Gabi, ever. As far as he was concerned she was it. Maybe because he could love her as a girlfriend and a best friend. He didn't know, and he didn't have time to ponder on it.

"May I ask why Troy?" Troy chose to look over her head and out the balcony doors rather than looking at her.

"Because." He didn't want to tell her, he didn't want to hurt her. But breaking up was hurting her, so would it be that bad to tell her the truth? Troy almost didn't hear her next response.

"Not the answer I was looking for Superstar." Troy purposely didn't respond to her use of his nickname. It hurt so badly. He loved her so much. Love? Oh my god, this was terrible.

"I'm moving." He let it out. He told her. Her face fell. He knew she was hurting and he didn't know how to deal with it. He didn't know how to make it hurt less for both of them.

"When?"

Troy tried not to show the cringe he wanted to let loose, she was going to be so upset and again her couldn't prevent it, "Tomorrow morning." He heard his own reply, it was curt, short, rude.

He watched as she ran a hand through her long dark luscious curls, "Where?"

"Albuquerque, New Mexico." He wanted to break down and cry, he didn't know how to do this."

"Why?"

This time he didn't know the entire back-story, he just knew the basics, "Dad got transferred."

Then she started yelling, "Can I get more than a sentence out of you at one time?" She was frowning.

"Huh?" What was she talking about one sentence. Then he realized that he wasn't giving very elaborate answers. But what did she want from him?

"You answer in one sentence!" She was yelling in Troy's book. "You're leaving and I can't even get a little emotion from you."

No emotion was she kidding. He paced for half a second before deciding to sit down in her desk chair. "What do you want from me Gabriella?" There it goes again, the full name, "I've got nothing. I leave in the morning." He stood up and walked over to her. He had no intention of kissing her, no intention of showing lots of emotion. Cut and dry. Make a clean break. But his emotions got the best of him, Walking over to her, he leaned down and captured her lips, she felt surprised, "Goodbye El Bell." The old nickname slipped out. I turned around and walked out of her room. Effectively out of her life.

For the next two weeks he moped. He made friends. Chad Danforth was incredible and funny. His friends were awesome. Sharpay and Ryan Evans. Her name reflected her personality very well. Taylor McKessie, his girlfriend, but why she puts up with him no one knows. Jason Cross, a cooler and nicer version of Kevin, and Kelsi Neilson. His incredibly patient girlfriend. And finally Sharpay's way too patient boyfriend, Zeke Baylor.

**March 17, 2008**

His friends crowded around him, confused as he pulled his sunglasses off, tossing them towards Chad, letting his crystal blue eyes rest on the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his life. "El Bell?" He managed to spit out.

Review!!!!

Mollie XOXO


	5. Chapter 5: Best Idea Yet

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 5: Best Idea Yet

**March 17, 2008**

A huge grin covered both their faces as Troy picked Gabi up and spun her around. She laughed, a real full laugh that she hadn't laughed since he'd left three and a half years ago. Putting her back on the ground he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Pulling back he asked, "How, what, why, when?"

Laughing again she responded "You forgot who and where."

He playfully glared down at her, surprising his friends who had never seen him so animated before, "Good to see the sense of humor is still intact."

"Oh like that could ever leave me." She smiled up at him. A smile that he gladly returned

"So who are you here with?"

"Senior cruise. Friends and family." Giving him a smirk she off-handedly replied, "Kyle's here."

His eyes lit up, like a child receiving an early Christmas present, "Where?" Laughing, Gabriella held out her hand. He accepted it, interlacing their fingers as if it were the most natural thing on the face of the earth, as she led him to her confused group of friends. His old friends.

"Guys." She got their attention, well actually she already had it. "Look what I found." They all looked. The girls gaped really.

"Hey there sweetheart." Alison let her 'sexy' southern drawl overcome her voice as she walked over to Troy.

Troy rolled his eyes, "No thanks I'm good." Troy smirked as her face fell as she watched him pull Gabi nice and close to him by her waist.

"Ya'll remember Troy Bolton right?' Gabi gave Alison a triumphant smirk.

Dude!" Kyle tore himself away from Addison to share a man-hug with Troy, which made Gabi, Haley, and Addison giggle. Once greetings were exchanged, some of them grudgingly, which surprised Gabi, they heard a cough behind them. Everyone turned to see seven teenagers looking on at the scene confused.

"Can we help you?" Ben asked, stepping forward slightly.

"Hoops, what's going on?" A kid with curly hair asked, though he thought he knew, he'd seen pictures of the girl with long ebony curls, Troy's one true love.

"Oh sorry guys." Troy quickly introduced his friends, the 'Wildcats': Chad Danforth, Sharpay and Ryan Evans, Kelsi Neilson, Jason Cross, Taylor McKessie, and Zeke Baylor. "Well, El Bell, we have lots of catching up to do." He kissed her temple again.

She smiled up at him and leaned into his sturdy frame, "That we do. Want to explore the ship while we talk? I know two parents that would kill to see you."

"Sounds like a plan, I'll catch up with you guys later. And I know two parents that would love to see you too." He waved goodbye as he led Gabriella off.

The two groups of looked at each other for a few minutes, brushing off the really wasted Dr. Hardy, as sight to see indeed. Kyle, Haley, Sharpay, and Chad suddenly burst into fits of laughter.

"What on earth is so funny darling?" Taylor's voice was slightly sarcastic.

"You know how Troy's refused to date anyone since he moved here?" Sharpay asked, waiting dramatically for the light bulb to turn on. When it didn't Chad picked up the train of thought.

"He always swore that he'd found the one and he just had to go back home to get her." No one said anything.

"That's Gabriella Montez." Sharpay groaned when the they all continued to stare at her and Chad.

"El Bell. Superstar?" Chad motioned with his hands for a moment before his friends 'ooohed'.

Haley, always the romantic squealed, "I knew they'd end up together." She turned to Kyle, "And you were saying what about her trip down Memory Lane not being a sign?"

Kyle lightly hit her on the arm, he turned to the Wildcats, "Ella's refused millions of dates, waiting for Troy to come back and sweep her off her feet."

"Well she was the one that found him." Zeke pointed out.

"But he sure did sweep her right off her feet." Kelsi sighed dreamily.

"Where is he going to college?" Haley linked arms with Sharpay as they began walking off, leaving Haley's friends behind.

"We're all going to UCLA." Sharpay answered.

"Figures, that's where Gabs is going." Haley smiled.

"How romantic," Sharpay gushed, "a cruise reunion."

"Women." Chad, Zeke, Ryan, and Kyle groaned.

"Do you have a problem with women?" Addison, who was lightly chatting with Kelsi and Taylor asked.

"Nope." Kyle smiled over at his newfound 'friend'.

"Good response." Taylor commented.

"Wait, what are we talking about? I thought we were talking about the game versus West?" Jason asked. As usual he was out of the loop.

Everyone groaned before Sharpay began squealing. She pointed to the glass elevator that the could see going down to the Promenade, Troy had Gabi pinned to the wall as the two shared a minor make-out session.

"Making up for lost time I see." Chad grinned wickedly.

"That's Captain for you!" Zeke shook his head.

"Never one to mince words." Everyone looked oddly at Ryan who just shrugged.

Haley and Kyle looked at each other, this cruise was their best idea yet.

THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Review!!!!

Mollie XOXO


End file.
